[unreadable] [unreadable] Project Summary/Abstract [unreadable] Novel Polymer Coatings to Prevent Biofilms on Urinary Stents and Catheters [unreadable] Nearly all patients with indwelling urinary stents or catheters experience bacterial infections and problems with encrustation. For stents, these problems are so common and so severe that stents are replaced at least every six months. Considering that about 100 million urethral catheters and urinary stents are placed in patients each year, millions of device-associated infections occur annually. Biofilms formed on the surface of these urinary devices are the source of most infections and encrustations, because pathogenic bacteria thrive within the protective environment biofilms create. Biofilm formation starts within minutes of implantation when soluble proteins and other macromolecules from the urine non-specifically adsorb to the device surface. These macromolecules provide an anchor for pathogenic bacteria, which then recruit other bacteria. Eventually a colony of multiple pathogenic bacteria, protected by a "slime layer" of secreted exopolymers, develops. [unreadable] [unreadable] Many attempts have been made to combat bacterial infection and biofilm formation on urological devices, and have met with varied success. The proposed Phase I research is a new approach to prevent biofilm formation on urinary stents and catheters which exploits key components of the adhesive proteins that marine mussels secrete to tether themselves to underwater surfaces. This long-lasting, cost-effective approach is non-leaching (i.e. does not release any biocides or antibiotics), biocompatible, simple to process, and easy to apply to urinary device surfaces. [unreadable] [unreadable] The primary objectives of this research are to establish the feasibility of (1) chemically synthesizing new antifouling polymers that are durable and long-lasting, (2) modifying the surfaces of urinary devices, and (3) preventing biofilm formation under static and dynamic conditions. In this Phase I study, we will establish the proof of principle that the polymers described above will adsorb to and then inhibit bacterial attachment and encrustation on the types of materials used to manufacture urinary devices. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Narrative [unreadable] Novel Polymer Coatings to Prevent Biofilms on Urinary Stents and Catheters [unreadable] Urinary catheters and stents can be life-saving medical devices, but bacterial biofilm growth on the device can cause dangerous infections. Current methods to prevent biofilms are expensive, often ineffective, and can promote antibiotic resistance. Our proposed coating technology will, without antibiotics or biocides, potentially block biofilm formation reliably and inexpensively. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]